


a dream a vision

by mysticalminstrel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escapism, Kind of Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalminstrel/pseuds/mysticalminstrel
Summary: beautiful yet ephemeral





	a dream a vision

she flits across my vision like some kind of sparkling bird  
occasionally dropping by to say something mystical  
enigmatic, not easily understood  
but i think that’s the point

sometimes she stays for a while  
and seems to enjoy my company  
at least more than most people do  
and i think i feel the same way about her

we share music and stories and personal things  
and we go out into nature and just revel in it  
the beauty we don’t often get to see  
the beauty that’s on its way out

as time passes i come to cherish the time i spend with her  
i’m more content than ever when she’s around  
long skirts swaying in the breeze and blue eyes glittering  
like a dream, a vision

then one day she’s gone, without warning or sign  
and i instinctively know i’ll never see her again  
so i go back to my mundane life  
and i can’t help but notice that everything’s a little brighter


End file.
